Not Enough for Me (Theme Song)
Theme Lyrics You're not enough for me. (Oh no) Just another man in love with me. (Just another man, ooh) Gotta open up your eyes and see. (hey hey, Oh well) You're not enough for me. (oh no) See, at first, I thought it was me. The way you flip your attitude constantly. But I think I finally figured it out, That your the type of man I like to call a spout. You turn off, turn on hot cold again. But please, let me assure you that this is the end Of all the lonely nights and nothing but squeeze. Cause I think you forgot this chick is mean! I never lost my touch, I just gave it to you. But I woke up this morning with a different point of view. Cause I'm a woman, ha ha, those girls are petty. You just ain't ready for this woman's rock steady. Your not ready, no your not ready. You not ready for this woman's rock steady You're not enough for me. (Oh no) Just another man in love with me. (Just another man, ooh) Gotta open up your eyes and see. (hey hey, Oh well) You're not enough for me. (oh no) See, your not prepared for love like this. Cause I'm with Pete, it's never hit or miss. I hit the bulls eye dead center every time. And each time I step out, head to toe, I'm a dime. Whether it's stilettos with slacks or sweats with some flats. When Pete comes through, I pass out heart attacks. Like the emergency room, I'm the layest, I'm the layest. I'm the layest on the scope. Turn my ____ on, Zoom! What? I know you like what you see. Cause I'm a woman and I'm manicured perfectly. My hair flowing side to side. Yes it is all mine. New shoe colors on my nails I don't get all wild. I said my skins like toffee. Got a killer smile. I never dry up, I keep it pumping light. You just ain't ready for this woman's rock steady. Your not ready, no your not ready, uh uh. You're not enough for me. (no, not enough) Just another man in love with me. (Just another man, ooh) Gotta open up your eyes and see. (yeah oh oh) You're not enough for me. (Let me tell you why) Now enough of this chorus, let me tell you how I act. Why when I step through, I give panic attacks. You see, I'm always dressed, I stay fresh to death. I'm frequently well groomed; I'm never a mess. I say you won't see P getting loud in the streets. Acting all ghetto with them cheap ass stilettos. When their mink thaw over, I come through bolder. With a crispy ass shirt and a clutch in my hand. Wearing pants so fierce, you can't pronounce the brand. Ah ha, Playing my part, standing next to my man. I'm doing what, coach sign up on he speaks. Even though at times I may disagree. You do what? Tell him later, not the time nor the place. Cause I'm a very lady like and know how to save face. Stand in front of me Toledo, I got your back at before. They sh__, that ain't me player, I got it all. But evidently, the love is too heavy. You just ain't ready for this woman's rock steady. Category:WWE Theme songs